CanadaxReader Starry,starry night
by The-Artistic-Otaku-12
Summary: I'm not all that great with summaries, but here it goes: Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams are your childhood best friends. You are all in highschool and Matt is facing depression due to everyone's constant ignorance of him. His step brother, Alfred asks you (his crush) out on a date read to find out what happens next. Rated T for depression/suicide/language.


- Flashback-

Snow fell swiftly down in white shimmering flakes fell around you and your two best friends, Alfred and Matthew, surrounding you all with a quiet serenity that only snowfall seems to bring.

"Dudes, it's really freaking cold out, let's get inside before I freeze my ass off!"

"Al, if you talk like that we're gonna get in trouble! You and Matt cried out in unison.

"Alright, alright let's just hurry up, okay?" He said, exasperated.

Making your way inside, shrugging off your snow boots and thick winter coats, you asked if the brothers wanted some hot chocolate. Shivering from the cold, with flushed faces they gratefully agreed, following you into the kitchen.

- end of flashback-

~Starry starry night paint your palette

Blue and grey, look out on a summers day

With eyes that know the darkness of my soul~

Today was the last day of school until you returned after Christmas break for two weeks and you were struggling to finish your art project before the class ended. You picked up your brush, carefully leaving a streak of navy blue, finishing your remake of Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night. You were extremely proud of it, even though it didn't seem like much compared to the original. The bell rang making you jump before you left to your last class of the day, Language Arts.

•Matthew's Point of View•

You were racing to your next and favorite class, Language Arts. Of course it wasn't the subject, teacher or the fact that it was your last class of the day before Christmas break. It was because of her. The one, solitary girl you've liked- no loved for the last five or so years of your life. She managed to see you when you might as well have been invisible, she made days when there seemed to be no end to the all to frequent event of your peers, even teachers forgetting you better, bearable.

"Hi Matthew!" She called out to me her smile lighting up the room.

"H-hi, thanks for saving me a spot, (f/n)." I said in my all too quiet and easily ignored voice.

"You're welcome, Mattie, anything for my best bud." She remarked, patting the desk next to her.

- End of Matthews p.o.v-

Starry, starry night flaming flowers that brightly

Blaze, swirling clouds in violet haze

Reflect in Vincent's eyes of chine blue

Finally, after forty four minutes of adjectives, nouns, and prodding Mattie for answers class ended and you rushed out of the classroom after thanking Mattie for his help. Spinning your locker combination, almost like a reflex you opened up your locker, pulled out your textbooks, and other things you'd need to accomplish the mountain of homework your teachers were all to ready to give. Turning around you suddenly came face to face with your best friends step brother, the popular and attractive Alfred Jones.

"Hey, uh I wanted to know if wanted to go see a movie or do something over break..if you want to of course!" He beamed, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

" Oh, of course! Wait, are you asking me out on a date, Al? " you questioned

" Yeah! Um, so call me later and we'll talk about what we'll do!" He added.

Starry starry night portraits

Hung in empty halls, frameless heads on nameless

Walls with eyes that watch the world and can't forget

Little did you know your "best bud" Matthew was waiting to return some notes he had borrowed and he had heard the whole romantic ordeal with you and Alfred.

- Matthew's point of view.-

Rushing down the hall, the tears you had felt building up threatening to spill over, you relived what had just happened over and over in your head, and with each replay a piece of your heart seemed to wither and fall out of your chest, out of the hole that was there in all ways but physical. That was how your life went, you began to like something and it was taken, ruined, broken beyond repair because Alfred beat you to it or because of your inability to defend it or claim it as your own.

Without her, what was there to live for or love? Even your parents failed to realize you were there, you were always outshined by your elder brother.

Why is there a reason to continue when it was disappointment after disappointment. And that's when you decided, there is no reason so I shall not. I will always be forgotten.

For they could not love you but your love was

True and when no hope was left inside on that starry

Starry night you took your life like most lovers do

- Your p.o.v.-

You were spending that evening reading the novel you were assigned in language arts. Suddenly a cheerful tune, your phone ringing pulled you out of your novel. It was a text message. A single and frightening word from Matthew. Goodbye.

Running down stairs, pulling on your coat and grabbing your keys you dashed to your car starting it up and speeding to Matt's house. Oh god, you knew he was depressed, but he can't go! He can't! I could have helped, I should have, god damn it! You thought.

Skidding to a stop in front of the Jones and Williams residence you slammed the car door shut, running to the house.

Now I understand what you tried to

Say to me and how you suffered for your sanity

And how you tried to set them free.

- Matthews p.o.v.-

I had hastily wrote a note, my last remembrance on this planet, that is if anyone bothers to look for me, I might just be "hanging out" in here for the rest of break. I pulled out the rope I had found in my garage tying and twisting it into a noose, at least how Google taught me anyways, I hung it with shaking hands on my ceiling fan, after that I took a stool from the other side of my room, so my head could reach the loop. As it slipped around my neck, almost looking like a necklace I looked up at the ceiling, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Goodbye." I managed to choke out.

They would not listen, they did not know how

Perhaps they'll listen now.

- Your P.O.V.-

"Mattie! I screamed slamming his room's door open. "Don't, please!"

He looked at me, surprised (n-name?) why are you here?

"Don't be an idiot, Mattie! Get down, please!" I sobbed.

Why should I? I mean what for, there is no reason t-to-. He said choked off

by a sob.

Marching over pulling the noose off of him, I threw my arms around his shoulders, allowing him to sob into my shoulder, trying to calm him down by stroking his hair and telling him that it's going to be okay.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of that he looked up and thanked me.

"Why should you be thanking me? I'm just glad you texted me so I could get here, I'm so happy you're alright, Mattie." I said pulling him into another hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Just stay with me, please?" He whispered

"Forever and always." I promised.

Hello, please rate and review! If there are any mistakes, (I'm sure there are) please tell me.


End file.
